


《床笫之欢》

by fccfccfcc



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fccfccfcc/pseuds/fccfccfcc
Summary: BA预警！！！





	《床笫之欢》

**Author's Note:**

> BA预警！！！

晚风吹的睫毛都甜了，树叶躺进了草地的怀抱

“你是a？”

都被压在床上了，蔡徐坤才听到陈立农说的话，可是下一秒，两只手就被举过头顶的，蔡徐坤看着陈立农生气鼓起来的小脸

“鬼信”

故事从这里开始，烟草花从暮色中苏醒，月光花舒展开花瓣，而你被我亲吻的有了泪花，像是故意的，蔡徐坤沥尽陈立农嘴里的液体，手不安分的钻进了衣服里面，衣服包裹着的精瘦腰肢，让蔡徐坤忍不住多摸了几下，那人怕痒，哼哼着往后躲，蔡徐坤揪住他，笑着对视，帮他脱掉衣服

“我真的是alpha啦！呜呜”

陈立农被折磨着红了眼睛，还是辩解到，顺便放出属于自己的alpha信息素，可是蔡徐坤面不改色的，甚至还亲上了乳头，哪里有alpha被压在身下的，强大的自尊心吸引着陈立农，可是乳头传来的刺激感让自己脖子上都爬满了鸡皮豆豆

“可不可以不要”

“我很卑劣，我只想让你高潮宝贝”

蔡徐坤的膝盖摩擦着陈立农的后穴，手轻轻的抚摸着前面的阴茎，异样的感觉从脊柱窜上大脑，痛苦感觉只是虚妄的，更多的是欲望，幻想般的舒服，忍不住的夹紧双腿，一抬头，额头就能碰到他下巴的胡渣，和上下翕动的喉结，在陈立农小声说难受的时候吻住嘴唇，用最暧昧的姿势，兴奋到颤抖，品尝的每一口都有无与伦比的快乐，色欲弥漫，持续性到达天堂，仿佛与性爱融为一体

裤子被扒下来，陈立农的后穴并没有分泌出来蔡徐坤预料到的液体，蔡徐坤只能拿起床边的润滑剂，挤了一些在手上，轻柔的涂抹在后穴，边边上也细心的照顾到，简直撩到陈立农春心荡漾，蔡徐坤听着陈立农因为害羞所以很小声的呻吟，真的是炸到心里，因为喜欢所以做爱，这一点都不冲突

“啊！”

好像摸到一个点了，陈立农尖叫了一声，这声尖叫太带感了，蔡徐坤感觉自己硬的有点痛，裤子脱了解除桎梏，我的野兽为你咆哮，骨头都要被你喊酥，蔡徐坤推出手指，抱住陈立农从额头亲吻到下面的森林，暖黄色的灯光从角落漏出来，照的陈立农和蔡徐坤爱意满满，宛如多伦多那宁静的夜晚

“宝贝我进去了”

陈立农很喜欢蔡徐坤趴他耳边说话，声音酥酥的好听极了，阴茎抵着穴口，随意的扭动了一下腰肢，蔡徐坤深吸一口气，无数的小颗粒在耳中爆炸，陈立农在蔡徐坤身边的时候实在让他上瘾，忘乎所以然，只想对着他，亲吻他的脸颊，用最快的抽动诉说爱他的方式，尽管有些紧，一开始不好进去，蔡徐坤并没有自乱阵脚，因为陈立农满足他对性的幻想，他不敢看他的眼睛，因为会让他失了理智

用力顶会顶到那个刚刚摸到的敏感点，意犹未尽的感觉，这也太美妙了吧！

“就是胸有点小”

就是喜欢调戏陈立农，就是喜欢看他委屈的要命，张嘴却只能哼哼的样子，年轻的身子直白的诱惑，想想就已经意乱情迷了，压制着你，玩弄你的身体，起起伏伏的感觉，动静声越来越大，慢慢把鲜花包装成了自己最爱的样子，琳琅在床上

蔡徐坤小心翼翼的调整了一下位置，往里面进的更深，在陈立农眼睛闭的紧紧的时候来了一句

“你的生殖腔呢？”

爆炸般的语言让陈立农羞愧的不行，含着眼泪的说，我早就和你说过了啊，一边艰难的搂过蔡徐坤的脖子，企图咬破腺体，这人根本没有！亲密的动作，让蔡徐坤忍不住冒出下流话

“你怎么总是勾引我”

“唔..没有”

一听到他的呻吟，蔡徐坤就是会忍不住，满脑子都是想把人压在身下日，谁愿意离开这个蜜缸，即使那人已经射在了两人之间，些许泛白液体沾到床上，这真是上帝的神作，嗓如其人

得知陈立农没有生殖腔的蔡徐坤，还是往里进，陈立农断断续续的问蔡徐坤，为什么闻不到，蔡徐坤温柔的给他解释

“我是beta”

下半身却和上半身温柔的嗓音脱节了似的，动的很快，陈立农只能尽力的配合他，媚眼如丝，翻滚在床上，用尽了姿势，宛如银星落海，情欲来了，下眼皮一直跳个不停，微风轻袭，不经意间，撩拨人心，两个人陷在软软的床里，你是爱情，你是扮成性欲的天使

温柔的射在他的穴里，轻轻的将他抱起放在怀里，带去清理，床上奶白色的液体可以说是到处都是，心跳的咚咚声蔓延到嗓子眼，脸烫烫的，睫毛微微发抖，紧张的样子可爱极了，月光透了进来，陈立农有些困意般揉了揉眼睛，蔡徐坤低下头轻轻的吻住他的嘴唇，甜甜的味道犹如上天赐下来的琼浆，真的是把魂都带走了，

“睡吧，我帮你清理”

这个世上我们不是孤独的存在着

我想，这个世界，唯有爱，能破万物

 

end.


End file.
